Candy
by Chibi-Kogitsune
Summary: Just a spin-off of Swirlheart's "What a Cute Little Baby" read it before you read this to understand the storyline.


Ichigo and Rukia were sitting around, wondering what to do with the now child and infant captains of the sixth and tenth squads . . . well, Ichigo was lounging about. Rukia was trying to entertain a whiny Byakuya while feeding Toshiro the makeshift baby food that Unohana had conjured up.

It wasn't fair. Byakuya pouted as his 'big' sister ignored him again. Why did Toshiro get all the attention? Wasn't _he_ more important? "Rukia~" he whined again, "pway wif m~e why's Toshiro more speshuler den m~e Rukia~?" no reply. Byakuya scowled, it wasn't _fair_! Toshiro was just a silly baby! He was a bad baby! He was _stupid_! Byakuya felt a thrill run though him as he used the 'bad' word. In his head, of course . . . if he said it out loud, Rukia would defiantly send him to the naughty corner. Byakuya _hated_ the naughty corner; it was so _boring_! All you did was sit there and do _nothing_! . . . but he still felt grown up for _thinking_ it.

"Ichigo," Rukia said without turning away from Toshiro, who seemed to take great pleasure in spreading the disgusting goop all over the make-shift high chair, which had been moved into a more willing Squad Thirteen Captain's office. "I could use a hand over here you know. . . ."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked, looking up from the stain on the couch that he had found strangely intriguing.

"Play with Byakuya." She replied bluntly, never looking up, and missing the horrified expression that crossed Ichigo's face.

"What? Why do _I_ have to play with him, he's _your_ brother! Why can't I feed Toshiro instead?"

"If I let you feed Toshiro he'd die of food poisoning." She deadpanned as she tossed an elephant plushie over her shoulder, knowing he'd catch it. "Now play with him."

Ichigo sighed in defeat, and, unbeknownst to him, Rukia smirked as she tried to discourage Toshiro's constant spreading of his food all over the coffee table.

"Where's Renji when you need him . . . ?" Ichigo mumbled, then stopped, and answered himself ". . . probably somewhere _far_ away from here . . ."

Byakuya ran up to Ichigo and started jumping up and down in excitement. "Yay! You're gunna pway wif me Ichigo! You're gunna pway wif me! Dat's good, good, good!" Byakuya had developed a lisp ever since his back molars came through because after they had appeared, poor Byakuya had kept biting the inside of his cheek, and so he had made it a point not to let those teeth connect with each other.

Ichigo sighed again, and raked his brains on what to do. He wasn't _totally_ clueless, no; he had some experience, at least. He'd had to play with his sisters when they were little, but that was the problem: he'd never had a little _brother_, so he didn't exactly know what to do . . . and Ichigo was pretty sure that whatever _he_ had done to entertain himself as a child would be completely different from what Byakuya was used to. The kid _was_ heir to a noble clan after all. . . .

"Hey, silly, don't just stand there pway wif me!" Byakuya demanded.

Then it hit him. The one thing that all little kids loved: the Tickle Monster.

A cheeky grin crossed Ichigo's face as he approached Byakuya, arms half-outstretched, wiggling his fingers playfully. "Hey, Byakuya," he said "you're brave, aren't you?"

"Course I am, silly, I'm gunna be the boss of my clan just like my daddy, so I gotta be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'm sure!"

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure I'm— . . . well I'm sure-er den _you_!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Ichigo cried as he launched himself at Byakuya, who squealed as he avoided him.

Giggling, Byakuya stuck his tongue out at Ichigo "Ha, ha you can't catch me!" he called in a sing-song voice, then squealed again and danced off to the side as Ichigo pounced again. After many a trial and error, Ichigo caught Byakuya, holding the squealing two-year-old in place with a big bear hug.

"Gotcha!" he cried, grinning triumphantly, "You know what I'm gunna do now, don't you, Byakuya?"

He did. He did and Byakuya was torn between being tickled or escaping. He didn't know which one was more fun, so he just wiggled and laughed his little head off as he tried to manoeuvre himself away from Ichigo's tickling hands.

Meanwhile, Toshiro decided that Rukia needed to taste some of the yummy green stuff. He stuck his hands into the bowl, and then smacked his now goop-covered hand onto Rukia's cheek. He frowned, he was sure that wasn't where it went, but the short lady who smelled nice didn't have her mouth open, so he decided to demonstrate for her, opening his own mouth wide and looking expectantly at her.

Rukia got the message when Toshiro went to do it again, redirecting the portion that was on the spoon to her own mouth, and then stopped. She stared at the green stuff; it was, to say the least, unappetising, especially since most of it was spread over the coffee table, the floor, Toshiro's face, hands and hair, and now her own face as well. But she pushed that aside as she saw Toshiro looking at her expectantly, and put the spoon in her mouth. It was interesting, to say the least. She could taste broccoli and zucchini, maybe a bit of carrot, and rice . . . and milk; lots of milk. Then again, this was baby food, so it was to be expected.

Rukia looked back at Toshiro, who seemed happy enough drawing patterns in the baby food that was spread across the table. She smiled, not bothering to take the spoon out of her mouth. He looked so happy, doing his own thing, the big grin plastered on his face, that it was hard to believe he was the same Squad Ten Captain that locked himself in his office day in and day out doing paperwork.

At that moment, a messenger appeared in the doorway, and must have gotten the shock of his life at what he saw: there was the hero of the Winter War tickling a toddler-fied Kuchiki clan head, and Squad Thirteen's Lieutenant exchanging baby food with an infant Tenth Squad Captain.

The four in the room stopped what they were doing—well, three, actually, Toshiro just kept on drawing in the goop on the table—to look expectantly at the messenger, who seemed to have lost his voice, but quickly recovered it and delivered his message, or in this case, delivery.

"Um . . . this is from Captain Hitsu . . . gaya . . . well, before he became a baby that is . . ." he then held up a bad crammed full of sweets and chocolate.

Byakuya's eyes became as wide as saucers as he how many sweets were in the bag. Ichigo also saw what was in the bag and groaned, while Byakuya cried out with joy.

"Candy!"

"Dear god help us all . . ."

* * *

**Ok, so I was reading ****Swirlheart****'s story "What a Cute Little Baby" and this story just popped up. if you have no idea what the hell is going on I sugest you read the mother fic. this is merely a spin-off.**


End file.
